


"Now & Forever"

by Timeless_fandoms



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeless_fandoms/pseuds/Timeless_fandoms
Summary: Priya and Anthony's first night out of the Dollhouse
Relationships: Anthony Ceccoli/Priya Tsetsang, Sierra/Victor (Dollhouse)
Kudos: 2





	"Now & Forever"

The soft comforter and mattress felt so foreign as Priya laid down in the queen sized bed. She hadn't spent as much time as most in the dollhouse, after only being there for only one year out of her five that she was contracted for, but she still felt like she hadn't slept in a normal bed her whole life. 

She rolled over to the other side to attempt to get more comfortable and was met with a comforting embrace. 

“It’s weird sleeping in a real bed isn’t it?” She heard Anthony say in a rough, drowsy voice. “When my contract was up, ya know before the attic debacle, I actually got up and slept in the shower that night….” He laughed slightly. 

She couldn’t help but smile at Anthony’s attempt to make her more comfortable. As she smiled, she cuddled in closer to his chest and felt both his arms wrap around her and tighten the embrace. 

“Mhm. Well then, I got lucky for my first night out. You are much more comfortable than a shower floor” she smiled and nuzzled her nose into his neck. 

They both layed there in a comfortable silence listening to the sound of each other's heartbeats and breathing. Before long, Anthony felt Priya completely relax into a deep sleep. That was his cue to allow rest to come to him. He wanted to make sure that she was able to sleep before he followed suit. He closed his eyes and allowed his exhaustion to take over. 

A few hours later, Anthony felt Priya start to move in his arms. He was still in a sleep state so he figured she was just repositioning until suddenly she shot straight up in bed. He jolted awake nervously. 

“Priya? Hon, you okay?” He said sleepily.

She didn't answer him. Instead, she sat there, her eyes shut tight with a single tear falling down the side of her face. 

Anthony reached up and gently touched her face to try to bring her back down from this bad dream. As he wiped the tear from her face she jerked away. 

“It’s gonna be okay. You’re safe. No one's gonna hurt you here” He reassured as he reached over to comfort her. He gently pulled her close to him and felt her tears soak his shirt. 

“Shhhh…” he whispered hoping to calm her down. 

Priya felt everything in her body tense up again and suddenly she was back there. Back with the bad man. 

“I told you that I don't want to play this game” She screamed in an american accent, pushing Anthony back. 

Anthony noticed that she seemed to lose her accent. The realization hit him and he softened his voice. He paused to think for a second as she brought her knees to her chest, never waking up from this night terror. She didn't deserve this

“... Sierra?” He questioned as he prayed that he could bring her back down. 

For a moment he heard nothing… until…

“Victor…?” Sierra felt herself snap out of this horrid dream and suddenly she was aware of her surroundings. She made it a point to tell herself silently that she was Priya. She was back and she was safe. “... Anthony?”

Anthony let out a breath and pulled Priya to him gently. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. 

“I’m so sorry” Priya said, embarrassed. 

“Don’t apologize for that. Seriously, don’t worry, babe. You’re safe, now and forever.” Anthony promised softly as he began to get lost in her eyes. 

The next thing either of them knew, they were kissing. It started out sweetly and carefully. As they pulled away to take a breath, their lips connected once again in a more urgent way. They both knew this feeling was something that they had only ever felt with each other and no one else. They knew that in this moment, there was no one else who could make each other feel safer and more loved than they did right now.

As he kissed her, Anthony prayed that something like tonight would never happen again but he knew that it was a possibility. The dollhouse had helped him with his PTSD in some way but there was always a chance it could come back, as well as hers, but no matter what they faced at least they would have each other.

No matter what life brought them, one thing proved true: they loved each other and they would always be there for each other. No matter what their separate pasts dug up. No matter the forces that would try to keep them apart. They would always find each other. 

As they parted the kiss Anthony laid back down on his back and Priya followed his lead curing up next to him with her head on his chest. 

“I love you, Anthony. Thank you” he heard Priya day as she faded off to sleep. 

“I love you too. Always” he responded. 

Anthony, once again, waited for his love to fall into a, hopefully, peaceful sleep. Once she was there he allowed himself to follow her lead.


End file.
